STEREK CON AMOR
by YukitzaCiel
Summary: Esto solo serán dos capítulos. espero les guste. :D
1. ¡vendiendo a mi bebe!

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Con Amor.

Subir a su vehiculo por ultima vez: era tarea fácil… difícil; seria entregárselo al qué seria su nuevo dueño.

Poso dos de sus largos dedos pálidos, callosos. sobre la orilla de la vieja carrocería.

Repasando cada golpe recibido en sus batallas. golpes qué nadie mas qué él conocía o conocería con exactitud.

Su vehiculo, su bebe… y, lo estaba entregando.

Sus últimos años en Beicon Hell, Se resumían en las pequeñas partículas de sangre o mucosidad escondidas entre ranuras pequeñas. Imperceptibles, como el polvo cuando empieza a aparecer o como los recuerdos cuando empiezas a borrarse… lentamente, poco a poco.

Más que las simples Imágenes retratadas en un diario perdido de un ayer qué para muchos no existe y, se borra gracias a los incrédulos. Incrédulos que transforman a los que creen en locos y a los locos, los lanzan a la oscuridad.

Los sumergen en pensamientos estupidoz e irracionales. Cobijándolos entre cuatro paredes blancas. Y es injusto, por que… todo lo que decían ver era cierto y, existe. Orejas largar, pelos, cuernos, magia. Todo existe…

Stiles, conoció mas halla de lo que uno cree que es la humanidad. Stiles entendió que ahí cosas que no tienen explicación. Y Stiles se sentía bien con eso… se sentía bien cruzando el limite de lo que existe y no existe.

Scott; El adolescente que solía estar en la banca, pero se volvió el mejor de su equipo de lacrosse. El niño que vivió su infancia entre ataques asmáticos, lo había logrado. Sin proponérselo le había dado la libertad que tanto necesitaba su pueblo. Beicon Hell. Ya no era el centro del infierno, Pero Acosta ¿De qué…? Nadie mas qué él y su mejor amigo lo sabian, pero jamás lo dirían.

El vehiculo estaba como nuevo, pero así como se borraron los golpes; Estirando, pintando y cambiando las piezas. Y así, se escondían las manchas de sangre y mucosidad imposibles de sacar. Así se quedarían impreso los momento vivido en el, quedarían grabados a la perfección.

Sin limites de tiempo. simplemente, para la historia.

Era una verdadera lastima qué la persona que obtuviera su vehiculo, no conociera. La historia detrás de esté.

Para Stiles su vehiculo era, como el Camaró de Derek para Derek, como el Batimovil de Batman para Batman.

"Era su Kitt, Su auto fantástico".

Inhaló y exhaló. Todo el aire que sus pulmones pudiesen soportar, la culpabilidad empezaba a surgir de las profundidades de su alma. Relajo su cuello con movimientos lentos, circulares. Necesitaba descargar el peso imaginario sobre sus hombros.

Se sentía extrañamente culpable y enormemente miserable.

Tenia qué entregar unos de los pocos objetos que aún lo ataban a su actual vida. Debía entregarlo para crear una nueva. pero nadie dijo qué borrar las huellas del pasado sea tarea fácil…

Subió en aquellos asientos de cuero, la diminuta sonrisa no se hizo esperar, olfateo el falso aroma que lo hacia casi nuevo. juguetón. Movió el pequeño pino que se removía como resorte enganchado en el espejo.

Suspiro y busco el valor que le faltaba. Tomo la llave, la introdujo lentamente mientras cerraba con sus ojos cerrados con demasiada fuerza, sus manos hacer una cosa… una cosa… por ultima vez. resoplo, soltando el aire contenido, giro la llave y el motor se hizo oír como el rugido de un león.

Abrió los ojos lentamente observando sus propia mirada triste, reflejada sobre el espejo.

Con el vehiculo en marcha, tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió con su encendedor de bolsillo. Un pequeño recuerdo de sus batallas. Era plateado con el enmarque del dibujo de una Harley.

Hermosa Harley; Siempre quiso una… pero, siendo como era… tan torpe, tan distraído con una falta de orientación terrible, y unos nervios desbordantes. En pocas palabras "tan hiperactivo" como era. Jamás, se subiría a una.

― "El ultimo" ― se dijo. Desde que Scott se fue. Había tomado esa mala maña.

Encendió la radio; u2 con elevación, se hizo oír.

High, higher than the sun

Muy alto, mucho más que el sol

You shoot me from a gun

Me disparas con un arma

I need you to elevate me here,

Te necesito para elevarme aquí

At corner of your lips

A la comisura de tus labios

As the orbit of your hips

Como la órbita de tus caderas

Eclipse, you elevate my soul

Eclipse, elevas mi alma

Le encantaba el ritmo. Le seducía el alma cantarla mientras las cuatro ruedas rodaban sobre la carretera. A toda marcha. Sus lentes protegiendo sus ojos color café, su piel brillando bajo la luz del sol. …

I've lost all self-control

He perdido todo el autocontrol

Been living like a mole

He estado viviendo como un topo

Now going down, excavación

Yendo hacia abajo, excavación

El viaje se hacia solo… el camino lo había recorrido una ventéenla de veces.

I and I in the sky

Yo y yo en el cielo

You make me feel like I can fly

Me haces sentir como si pudiese volar

So high, elevación

Tan alto, elevación

Se emocionó cantando "I´VE LOST ALL SELF-CONTROL…" era su manera de destensarse aflojando sus locos nervios.

A star lit up like a cigar

Una estrella se enciende como un cigarro

Strung out like a guitar

Espaciada como una guitarra

Maybe you can educate my mind

Quizá puedas educar mi mente

Explain all these controls

Explicar todos estos controles

Miles de imágenes, adornaron su mente. Momentos de infinita locura.

I can't sing but I've got soul

No puedo cantar pero tengo alma

La vez que busco un condón que ni de su talla era, en la casa de una cumpleañera dispuesta a perder la virginidad. Y el contento deseando lo mismo.

The goal is elevación

El objetivo es la elevación

Que payaso había sido. Aun así lo peor fue el hecho de que "el paquetito" se le cayera en plena clase… con ese profesor chiflado que lo odiaba tanto.

A mole, living in a hole

Un topo, viviendo en un agujero

Digging up my soul

Excavando mi alma

Aun recordaba, el tornado en plena biblioteca

Going down, excavación

Bajando, excavación

Como olvidar el ataque de los cuervos en plena clase.

I and I in the sky

Yo y yo en el cielo

You make me feel like I can fly

Me haces sentir como si pudiese volar

Las extrañas visiones de su antiguo amor.

So high, elevación

Tan alto, elevación

Love, lift me up out of these blues

Cariño, arráncame de esta tristeza

Lo peor…

La muerte de su Batichica "Erica" quien era mas fuerte que nadie pero nunca llego a decírselo. y, Boyd. El buen Boyd… hubieran sido increíbles amigos… lo presentía.

Won't you tell me something true

¿No me dirás algo verdadero?

I believe in you

Creo en ti

La desaparición de su amiga. Los coqueteos de Danny y Lydia con los gemelos… realmente, Imperdibles momentos.

A mole, living in a hole

Un topo, viviendo en un agujero

Digging up my soul

Excavando mi alma

El secuestro a la madre de Scott… y su padre.

Going down, excavación

Bajando, excavación

Todo.

I and I in the sky

Yo y yo en el cielo

Todo aquello, eran momentos que lograron superar juntos.

You make me feel like I can fly

Me haces sentir como si pudiese volar

So high, elevation

Tan alto, elevación

Pero ya no estaban… juntos.

Elevación…

Elevación...

Elevación…

La canción termino al igual que su camino. No era muy lejos. El bosque se hallaba tranquilo. Apago, la radio para disfrutar del silencio que la naturaleza le brindaba.

―¡Demonios!―La lluvia de hace unos días, no había secado. El vehiculo se ensuciaría y tendría que lavarlo de nuevo. Más, decidió restarle importancia. Un lavado de autos cercano lo solucionaría en minutos.

Llego hasta la vieja mansión abandonada.

Muchas veces se imagino como habría sido aquel lugar, antes del incendio. Y como habrían sido los Hale. En aquella casa que llamaban hogar.

Derek y Cora. Le habían enseñado a no juzgar a un libro por su tapa. Por mas que esta llevara colmillos y grandes garras.

Sin mas empezó a caminar. Ninguna pista de vida inteligente… y… Scott tampoco estaba. Suspiro. Aunque lo negara tenia esperanzas de volver a verles.

Se sacudió la ropa, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados blanco y una camiseta apretada de color azul, manga corta qué sobresalía sobre el pantalón.

Su nuevo estilo.

Nunca pudo evitar usar cosas largas, como las camisas. Siempre se avergonzó de su trasero. Aunque, Lydia y Danny siempre lo reprendieron por eso. Decían que… era su mejor parte. Él solo bufaba y los ignoraba o soltaba algo. Como,

― Sabes… es acoso sexual limitarse solo a una parte de mi cuerpo.

Y salía haciéndose el ofendido, evitando que estos cambiaran su modo de vestir.

Agacho la mirada. Sus zapatillas, se habían llenado de lodo, suspiro. Y negó para si mismo.

―"Eres increíble, Stiles"

― "qué tan estupido eres"

― "¿sabes por que son dos pies y no uno? Verdad?

― "¡Idiota! Fíjate por donde caminas"

―"Torpe, utiliza tus ojos más qué para ver porno."

― Solo eres así de idiota o te entrena para alguna competencia…

Podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos regañándolo de aquella manera tan fraternal…

Después de caminar alrededor de la mansión y mirar pequeños objetos que habían dejado ahí la ultima vez que estuvieron con Scott e Isaac.

Decidió entrar.

subió a buen ritmo, las escaleras del porche y mientras la madera se quejaba con alaridos ensordecedores, empujo la puerta de entrada. la cual tras rechinar rompiéndole los tímpanos, callo sin remedio.

― Yo no fui… Termitas… seep termitas eso fue… enormes y feas termitas…

― Hogar, dulce hogar… ― susurro con voz baja, tímido… Muy a pesar de estar subconscientemente enterado de lo solo que estaba en aquel momento. Ahora, su vestimenta, contrastaba bastante con aquel lugar oscuro, lúgubre. Pero que lo hacia sentir cómodo.

―Como en casa.

En realidad, Como no lo hacia sentir su verdadero hogar…

Como siempre que llegaba a la mansión, Hale. Busco en la heladera una de sus cervezas. Supuso, que alguna había quedado…Encontró una bolsa de frituras.

―Bien, no recuerdo las frituras pero… a lobo regalado no se le ve el colmillo.

― ¡Demonios! ― cervezas hheladas, eran dos pack de ocho y Se sorprendió de ver tantas cervezas.― Quizás alguien… "Na.." ― Negó. Seguramente, Cora se había dado una vuelta y, conociéndola. Le debió haber dejado las cervezas.

Aquel era su lugar de escape. La chica le había dicho que era…

― "Este lugar esta a punto de caerse en pedazos. No es un lugar seguro para ti, Stiles."

Y el simplemente le decía… ― "Entonces… por que tu sigues… viniendo. Si no hay nada aquí… y no es nada seguro… " ― Ella suspiraba y dejaba la pelea para otro momento. Discutir con Stiles eran varias vueltas gratis en la ruleta rusa. Y a ella no le gustaba salir mareada.

Se paseo por el lugar recordando viejos tiempos, después de que Scott se marchara. Stiles, solía ir a la vieja mansión a estudiar O pasar el rato… pero a las semanas empezó a sentirse demasiado nostálgico y nervioso. Casi siempre mirando a la puerta, golpeteando la punta de sus pies con insistencia sobre las tablas viejas de aquel piso. Esperanzado por que alguien pasara la puerta. Se rindió.

Observo los muebles, las sillas, los libros y se detuvo…

los libros envueltos en polvo, sonrío a una fotografía vieja entremedio de hojas amarillas en latín, era la copia que le dio a Derek.

Una foto de la manada cuando Erica y Boyd aun estaban en ella. Aunque, para él, siempre pertenecerían a la manada. Siempre…

Cora aun no aparecía en ese tiempo.

Sonrío, con tristeza remarcando mentalmente el rostro de cada uno. Era un milagro que aquella foto fuera tomada. Todos odiaban las fotografías, todos menos Jackson. y, aunque a Scott le gustaran no quería tomarse una con el sabiondo de Derek-te degüello-Hale. El príncipe de sus pesadillas. Mucho menos con el Rey de estas… Peter-te rebano- Hale.

Pero engañarlos fue fácil.

A veces eran como niños, caprichosos. Isaac había cooperado con él.

Les había tocado donde mas les dolía. El orgullo. Decir a Erica que Lydia creía que se vería mejor ella en la fotografía y que la rubia estaba de mas, y le daría mal semblante a la foto… decirle a Lydia lo mismo, sabiendo que su autoestima no se dejaría arrollar, por la rubia.

Decirle a Scott que Allison quería una foto juntos… cuando, el estaba tan sensible por su rompimiento. Si… lo reconoce, estuvo mal… pero Scott se lo merecía. por muchas, que le había hecho pasar en el pasado.

Santo cielos. ¡Casi, había cortado un brazo!. Y todo por lanzarle a Derek. Sa-be-lo-to-do Hale. A sus brazos. Lo admite… No había sido tan mala la sensación… pero…¡Derek quería que le corte su brazo!

Como cortar algo tan perfecto… el jamás pensó eso.

Con Derek fue extraño… nunca entendió por que accedió. ¡Pero al diablo!. A quien le importa si logras que Derek-SoytuDios -Hale se saque una foto contigo.

Según, Isaac su competitividad Alfa con Scott lo hizo acceder. El líder debía figurar en una foto histórica.

Boyd, negó.― "Las cámaras chupan el alma"―. decía. Mientras Stiles, casi grita de exasperación. ― ¡Ehhy! "viejo tu chupas sangre casi… y ni alma tienes de seguro" ―Un gruñido había sido suficiente. Como, para que Stiles tragaran en seco y suplicara un poco… ― "te importaría… por favor" ―Boyd, había accedido.

Todos entremezclados con las chicas.

Derek en el centro con su pose soy tan cool que ni el viento me despeina. Scott a su izquierda, copiándolo torpemente. Con el codo sobre el hombro de Halle qué lo miraba de reojo fijamente, Scott ignoro la mirada asesina. Mientras, posaba su mano izquierda libre, sobre el hombro de Allison, La cual estaba algo inclinada tanto qué se apoyaba sobre los hombros de Isaac, él cual estaba en cuclillas con las rodillas arriba. Apoyado, solo en la punta de sus pies. Sonriendo como si al fin encontrara oro al fondo del océano.

―"Una familia"― Susurro, Stiles al ver su sonrisa en aquel cuadro polvoriento.

Lidia entre Isaac y Boyd. También, agachada sosteniéndose del brazos de cada uno, no aguantaba sus tacones. Boyd a regañadientes a un lado. Pero aun así, lanzo una sonrisa justo cuando el flash hizo su aparición. Y hablando de aparición mas debajo de Lydia, Isaac y Boyd. Se hallaba un Jackson tirado como dueño y señor con sus lentes de sol. Y su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha. Como una portada de revista. Siempre tan creído, de su sexapeel.

Volviendo a arriba.

A la Derecha de Derek, Stiles, sonriendo. Casi, apoyado en los músculos en forma de pared del gran Derek Hale. Feliz, de lograr su cometido y, algo ahogado, por los brazos que se cierran posesivamente sobre su cintura. Erica haciéndose notar sujetada a su pecho y mirando a la cámara como una niña que gano un premio en la feria y quiere una foto con su osos de peluche. (peluche-Stiles)

Peter casi imperceptible. Apareciendo detrás de Derek y Scott asiéndoles cuernitos. Apenas y se veía su cabeza burlona.

Esa tarde Derek se la paso gruñéndole a Erica. Y no es que el quería al oso de peluche, claro qué no.

Hermoso.

Familia.

Sin Saber por que empezó a hablarle a la foto. Mientras intentaba recostarse sobre un polvoriento y quemado sillón.

― Fueron mis ultimas semanas en el instituto. Pronto me iré a la universidad. Y eh elegido. Estupidamente. la mas alejada de Beicon Hill. Tu me entiendes, tu me conoces, tu sabes… siempre me ah gustado, escapar… ― mirando fijamente la imagen de Hale en el retrato.

― Los últimos días fueron pesados. Tu sabes… ― Mira a Scott.

― Respondo, con pesar a los que me ven y me saludan al pasar. y todos son tan densos, con sus miradas de lastima Asia mi. Me dan ganas de… ¡Ehhy, hola… púdranse!

―La escuela siempre será la misma. Por mas que los compañeros van cambiando, los maestros envejecen intentando inculcar algo en nuestro cerebro… ―No pudo evitar hacer gestos con sus manos mientras tomaba otro trago de cerveza y se removía inquieto en el sillón.― …que se bloquea entre hormonas y vicios innecesarios.

―See se que dirás ― Da unos golpecitos con el dedo a la imagen de Lydia. ― ¿vicios innecesarios, Stiles? Pero… Para mí todo es distinto ahora. El dolor sigue mis pasos como una sombra errante.

Se rió burlándose de si mismo… ante tales palabras.

―¿Quizás estoy siendo pesimista? Quizás solo digo lo que pienso? Quizás es lo que siento? Quizás solo quizás…

―Lo siento. En que estaba. Oh, si…

Levanto sus manos con pereza. ― todos los días Escondiendo, mis ojos nostálgicos. No deseo entrar a clases. Aun, así mi cuerpo se mueve autómata. Como si recibiera ordenes tuyas. ―Dice mientras señala la imagen de Derek, apuntándolo con el dedo.― Es raro… pero extraño eso…

― Me sonríe por las mañanas alguno de nuestros maestros qué se atreve a tocar mi hombro… por que recuerda… ― mira a Scott en la imagen. ― soy como la peste. Entonces pienso.¿Quizás espera que le devuelva la sonrisa? Y, lo hago… lo hago por que no quiero mas miradas de compasión a cada paso que doy.

―Ahora empiezo a comprenderte mejor, Erica… siento haber creído que sabia mas de ti, cuando apenas me conozco a mi mismo.―Sus pupilas se arrastran hacia el rostro de Derek nuevamente.― Estando solo me conozco cada día mas…

―Tu sabes, nunca fui de quedarme callado. Y ahora el silencio es el que deschava mi malestar.

― Todos los días corro a la salida antes de la ultima campanada, alejándome de todos los que intentan pararme. para que no me pregunte. ¿Estas bien? Necesitas algo…

―Por que, mi respuesta seria una mentira. Se.. Lo se… "Isaac"― Suspira. ― Yo invente la mentira sobre la mentira… pero… sin ustedes, ya no deseo decirlas.

― No me gusta dar lastima, lo dio. Tu me entiendes grandullón. ― encontrando el rostro de comprensión que un Boyd le regala. Eso lo relaja.

Mira a Derek intentando descifrar algo en la impotente presencia de aquel hombre, que aparenta ser soberbio, engreído, y autosuficiente. Pero no todo es lo que párese. Sonríe.

― Saber que no volveran es como un disparo en el pecho que arroja corriente por toda mi sangre. ¡ Y… deseo gritar! Pero mi voz rota calaría tus huesos y rompería a tajos mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi ser; el cual gritaría "aun mas alto como el rugido de un lobo herido" y es que estoy herido, Desgarrádo, sentenciando a llorar por dentro, por que solo yo se lo que siento. Siento que muero, entre cada suspiro. Entre cada intento de olvidar.

―Olvidar… (son todos) olvidarlos… (son cada uno) olvidarte.( es él, es Halle)

―Sabes, que no lo hago por maldad. Solo por simple necesidad.

―Por que, dime. ¿Que gano diciéndoles lo que necesito?.

―Si aquello no volverá. Aquello ¡YA NO EXISTE! ya no está y no estará mas…

―El grupo se ha roto.

―Se que detestas las lagrimas, pero no logro evitar llorar. Me siento enfermo, pero tan sano. Como, para no llegar pronto hasta ti. No te alcanzare, no me tomaras en tus brazos. Nadie lo hará. ¿Doy pena? Siempre la di… eso no me avergüenza.

La lata esta vacía, va por otra, pero no vuelve al sillón. Camina unos pasos y se queda mirando por aquella ventana de vidrios rotos.

―Me avergonzaría sonreír y caminar como si nunca hubiera sucedido, me avergonzaría levantarme una mañana y no recordar sus voces, los rostro, los apodos. Las bromas sin sentido.

―Me avergüenza no haber tenido el valor… no habértelo dicho.

―Pero siempre llega a mi… el ¿quizás lo sabia?´?´¿quizás siempre lo supo? O quizás era mejor ignorarlo.

―Disculpa.

Larga una pequeña carcajada.

―Se que no debería reírme. ¡Dios! Parezco, desquiciado entre risas vacías y lagrimas furtivas.

―Y es tan estupido llorar. Por que, tu jamás lo hiciste por mi.

―Otra vez… Desvarío. ― murmura en voz baja. Menea su cabeza en sentido de negación mientras lleva su mano con la lata fría hasta su frente.

―Necesito un psicólogo urgente.

―¿Conoces alguno? ―Mira la fotografía qué aun lleva en su otra mano. ―Solo te pido, que no hallas estado entre sus piernas…

―Seria muy extraño. Ajajá… contarle mis dolencias…

―Yo le diría…

―"El me arruino el corazón."

―Y ella respondería.

―"Al menos no arruino tu cama".― Yo la miraría con el ceño fruncido y confundido y ella terminaría diciendo… ―"nunca conocí a un hombre tan fogoso".― y mientras ella suspira yo lloraría a mares como María magdalena.

―Creo que no puedo evitarlo.

―Tengo que molestarte diciéndote algo. Y lo peor es que espero en el silencio que me contestes… ¡Realmente estoy loco! Jaja ¡loco! Totalmente loco, esperando un insulto. ¿Quien espera un insulto? Nadie. Solo yo.

―Quizás solo yo… Espero algo de ti.

―Psicólogos… que estupidez… les puedes contar todos Na! ¿A quien le cuentas de hombres lobos y amores perrunos bajo la luna? Sin ofender… pulgoso. ¿A Quien le dices que mounstros atacan tu realidad y no solo tus sueños? Que no es el cuco debajo de tu cama. Pero que existen viudas negras, sirenas asesinas. Lagartijas y un montón de animalejos empeñados en mantenernos juntos a ambos por horas a contra de tu voluntad. Juro que jamás le pagué a ninguno, por ello… bueno tal vez a las ninfas carnívoras… solo bromeo, por Dios. Hasta creo ver como se frunce tu seño en la fotografía.

―Psicólogos… quien los necesita.

―Tu eras útil… contigo yo me sentía bien conmigo mismo.

―Y yo era útil para ti… al menos como costal de golpes. ―Bastante útil. Diría yo… siempre lograbas quitar tu frustración. Aunque creo que yo era la causa de ello.

―La historia de nuestras vidas esta llena de golpes. De amores extraños. Como el baboso de Scott y Allison. Jamás pensé que Allison terminara enredada con Jackson… repito jamás pensé. Y scott, desaparecer como si nada. Dejando a su pobre madre llena de tristeza. Cada vez que voy a visitarla llora y me suplica que le diga donde esta? Yo no lose. Nunca me dijo que se marcharía y hasta temo que le hubiera pasado algo. Pero mi instinto me dice que esta bien… algún día volverá. Pero para entonces…

―Yo no estaré en Beicon Hill.

―Mi padre se quedara aquí.

―Alado de mi madre… es increíble como se aferra uno a un amor. Mi padre jamás a volteado a ver a otra mujer, sigue con su fidelidad presente en cada mirada. Aunque me lo esconde. Se que cada miércoles por la mañana sale en su patrulla hasta el cementerio. Y deja las flores amarillas que mi madre tanto adoraba. Lo eh visto derramar lagrimas pequeñas cada vez que se agacha a dejarlas. Lo eh visto rememorar sus tiempos mirando hacia su lapida. Como si ella volviera a la vida y lo observara con una sonrisa. Mentiría si te digo que no eh llorado, viéndolo.

―No lo dejare a un lado.

―El me visitara a donde este. y, yo vendré cada vez que sea hora de saludarla. Vendré para dejarle sus flores amarillas.

―Me siento estupido hablando con una foto. Suspira. Y Es por que ya no tengo con quien hablar. Erica y Boy.. Desaparecieron tiempo atrás… ellos eran buenos a su manera. Los extrañare. Pero hicimos lo que pudimos. Todos lo sabemos en el fondo.

―Cora, se instalo a unas horas de Beicon Hill supe que trabaja en una tienda de ropa. Sin Scott como alfa y sin ti… no era necesario que se quedara en Beicon Hill. Lo mismo sucedió con Isaac, se fue al tiempo que Scott. Tengo el presentimiento que fue en busca de su jefe. Será. por que siempre necesita a alguien que le de ordenes… o quizás… Na! no puede ser… siempre pensé que eran rivales con Scott por el amor de Allison… Aunque… ―¡Diablos! creo que desvarío de nuevo. Ósea.. "Scott y Isaac" . ¿sabes qué? ríete. Ríete de este absurdo y, olvídalo como yo intento hacerlo. ¡Diablos, le hablo a un retrato!

―Bueno. Peter, es un trago amargo en esta historia…

―y, no para mi… ―suelta con una carcajada seca.

―Sabes, que se le dio por conquistar a la pelirroja. Si hablo de Lydia. Siempre vi como algo insano la manera en que se conocieron. Pero terminar saliendo…

―Lydia debió estar muy despechada aunque se los ve muy… ¿Enamorados?.

―Con respecto a mi.. A demás de ir por mi tercer cerveza. Pues tuve mi oportunidad con Lydia pero el hecho que coqueteara con uno de los Bananines. Ósea gemelos, no me simpatizo y lo corte por lo sano.

―Aunque creo… que solo admiraba a la chica… nunca la ame realmente. Diablos, me esta dando sueño, y es solo la tercer cerveza.

Se lanza al sillón nuevamente. El cual lo recibe hincándole uno de los resortes. Se queja y se recuesta con mas cuidado.

―Sabes, por tu culpa aun me duele el brazo, en días de lluvia. Realmente tus manos demuelen paredes. Quizás estas trabajando como obrero. Demoliendo departamentos. O algo que tenga que ver con destruir cosas.

Los parpados empiezan a pesarle.

―Aunque tienes aspecto de esos.. Que haces Stripes en las fiestas… ―Bosteza. ―¡No es que me lo imagine! ―Se pone rojo como tomate perita. ― No, claro que no… ósea, tu quitándote la ropa. Jamás… paso por mi mente.

―En fin. Peter el matasanos convertidos de humanos en pulgosos. Sale con la bitch. -Ejem - digo con la bruja. Pelirroja… -uff.- si se nota qué No nos hemos estado llevando últimamente. verdad… con Lydia. pues… Es algo complicada. Intenta convertirme en un oficinista de camisa y corbata. Peter… Peter, párese un pendejo enamorado. Seee… lose, asusta. Y ni te imaginas como asusta a los que se acercan a nuestra brujita.

―Podrías llamarla… ¿Tía Lys…?― jajá jajá.― Perdón. Realmente extrañare esto…

―Como te dije. El grupo ah desaparecido. Ahora quedo Yo. Y no soy fuerte para llevar la carga solo. Temo, por mi padre abecés… pero extrañamente. Desde que todos se fueron. Nadie nos ataca. Llámalo coincidencia. Pero creo que ustedes "Manada de pulgosos" eran los que atraían la mala suerte. Peter y Lydia se Irán en un crucero. Ambos aman los viajes. Estoy seguro que Peter hará saltar por la borda a cualquiera que Lydia coquetee.

Bosteza y se refriega los ojos bastante cansado.

―Allison y Jackson, tengo entendido que se mudaron juntos. Luego de encontrarse en Londres, y empezar a salir por unos meses. Eso es… es tan raro… pobre Scott…

Sus ojos se cierran al fin.

Una hora después Stiles, despierta y extrañamente se encuentra con una frazada que lo cubre. Una vez que suma dos mas dos. Se sorprende y casi salta del colchón. Si, colcho. Por que lo que creía un sillón hasta hace segundos, es en realidad una cama. Alguien lo movió… al menos que sea un sonámbulo muy bueno que sabe subir las escaleras sin tropezarse y matarse en el intento. Y que obviamente se cubre con mantas, que no sabia que existían en la vieja mansión abandonada.

-―Acaso Scott…-― piensa en que es el único que lo cubriría maternalmente o Cora.

―A si qué… Tía Lys…? eh…

La voz es conocida. Gira a su espalda, mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto. Sus ojos aun algo adormilados. Una mancha gris ancha.

―Derek… ―suelta imaginando que es él.―Tu sabes… ahí que llamar a las cosas por su nombre. ― Responde algo picado, ahora es cuando se le da por aparecer. Ahora que el desea irse. Ahora, que sentía que no había nada que lo atara a Beicon Hill.

―De acuerdo entonces… llamémoslas.

Enarca una ceja sorprendido. e intenta aparentar que no se le ah movido el piso, con solo verlo nuevamente. ―Es tarde mejor me voy.― Stiles, Lo dice pero no se mueve. Derek esta apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Derek no se mueve, no sede el paso.

―Tranquilo, si te sientes mejor. Creo que no durara siendo tu tía. ― Suelta y se sorprendió al ver que Derek se echaba a reír como jamás lo había visto o pensó verlo jamás. Derek sujetaba el puente de su nariz y se reía cerrando los ojos. Intentando calmarse, según parecía.

―¿Qué es lo que te párese tan divertido?

―En que quizás tengas razón. Una mujer tan inteligente y con tanta energía seria tonta si se conforma con menos. Con alguien como Peter. Estoy seguro de que piter anda enloquecido espantándole pretendientes. Ahh desearía ver eso. Su sufrimiento es dulce para mi paladar. Cuanto les das… uno o dos meses mas. ―Dijo en broma.

―Eso debe decidirlo ella. Yo espero, por su bien, que reflexione detenidamente antes de comprometerse con un hombre lobo.- ―pronuncio stiles, secamente.

―No me extraña que piter te considere una amenaza.

―¿Porque creo que las mujeres pueden tomar sus propias decisiones?

―Confío, en que mi tío lograra convencerla pintándolo un mundo color de rosa. Después, de todo es un halle.

―No te engañes. El mundo ah cambiado, Derek. Uno ya no es propiedad de su pareja.

-― Una pena.

―-Mmm…

-―¿Que?

―Hablas como hablaba tu tío antes de verse obligado a aceptar que tendría que dejar su orgullo a un lado y confiar en la mujer a a la que quería. ― Suspira, Stiles retoma coraje y pasa la puerta dejando a un Derek boquiabierto. ―Sin duda tu eres igual de terco. ―Termina de decir, Stiles.

Baja las escaleras de dos en dos mientras Derek se da un cabezazo contra la pared del pasillo, por ser tan cabezota. Y recuerda que tiene que impedir que cierta ovejita se le escape del rebaño. Lo sigue, para detenerlo antes de que llegue a la puerta de salida.

Una puerta que ya no esta, y que le da mas facilidad de escape a su presa…

―Stiles. ¡Stiles, por favor!

Stiles, se detiene Derek, no es de suplicar, mucho menos de decir por favor.

Están a un paso de la salida.

Stiles esta apenado no sabe ¿Cuánto, escucho Derek?. Y ¿Desde cuando esta allí? aunque las cervezas le dan una idea…

―Tengo que hacer muchas cosas… Derek. No puedo quedarme.― suelta sin voltear a verle.

Derek suspira y desinfla sus hombros.

―Tranquilo, donde quedo el circulo de la confianza.

La frase lo altera, le da rabia. se gira y lo mira pero no a los ojos, no a esos ojos verdes. ―El cir… el circulo de la confianza se fue a la mier… ―Se calla, suspira, se calma. ―No hay mas circulo.―Dice casi en gruñidos.―Tu lo deshiciste cuando te fuiste…

―Lo siento. Tenia… yo tenia…

―Ahórratelo, no me interesa. Y el circulo como tu le llamas. ―Dice formando uno en el aire con sus dedos.― Exploto se evaporo, finishe, the end. ¿Entiendes? O te lo dibujo.

Derek empieza a reírse. Sin poder evitarlo.― Acabas de dibujar un corazón en el aire…

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No. no claro que no… ¡Yo no! ―Se sonroja. ―¡Yo no! Y D-Deja de acercarte… ―tartamudea un poco, perdiendo los pocos nervios que tiene.

Derek, Lo sujeta de una de sus manos, aprovechando los nervios de su preciada presa. Lo jala hasta tenerlo a centímetros de el y lo dirige con rapidez, para arrinconarlo contra la fría y húmeda pared llena de manchas negras, lo seduce con la mirada, lo engatusa con sus labios que se saborean, incitándolo a algo… y lo deja sin oxigeno que bombee su cerebro el cual ya no sabe ni que día es... Y de pronto. Stiles, suplica mentalmente, respiración boca a boca…

Continuara…

Esto será cortito solo dos mitades. Mañana subo la otra.


	2. Te concedo

**se que dije que el segundo seria el ultimo pero no pude evitar poner este bocadillo. próximo, desenlace y fin.**

* * *

**Te concedo.**

**Te concedo el silencio.**

**Sin palabras, sin gestos.**

**Que llores a aquellos,**

**Que has amado en tu tiempo.**

* * *

Te concedo el silencio.

Sin palabras, sin gestos.

Que entierres el dolor

Que te causan los recuerdos.

* * *

**Te concedo mis brazos.**

**Con palabras y gestos.**

**Que escuches la agonía,**

**estos latidos…**

**en un te quiero.**

* * *

Te concedo mis caricias,

Mi voz entre sueños,

Que te acurruques en mi

Cuando le temas al silencio.

* * *

**Te concedo el perdón…**

**De no creer en mis versos**

**De no creer que te amo**

**Con todo y tus silencios.**

* * *

Te concedo el cuerpo, el corazón.

* * *

**Te concedo hasta la sombra de está,**

**mi alma enamorada.**

* * *

Te concedo lo que soy…

y lo que seré por ti cada mañana.

* * *

**¿Por qué?**

* * *

Por que… moriría en el silencio,

que dejase tu partida.

* * *

**Por que entre cada lagrima,**

**Algo de ti…**

**Se borraría.**

* * *

Quebrando todo en mi,

Empezando por las sonrisas.

* * *

**Por que tu eres el elixir,**

**Que por error probé**

**Y por mi propio bien**

**No dejare de beber.**

* * *

Necesito que entiendas

Cuanto te quiero,

* * *

**Que te necesito,**

**aunque no estés**

**Tan lejos…**

* * *

Solo regálame

El sabor de un te quiero…

* * *

**Y que se encuentre nuestro amor**

**en esté mutuo silencio.**

* * *

Stiles vivía recitando cosas desde el momento que se topo con el amor de su vida, No.

No con Lydia Martín.

Alguien mucho mas intenso y apasionado que el mismo infierno caliente y seco.

La primera y ultima vez que probo sus labios… fue un error que pagaría caro, nunca mas pudo olvidar aquellos labios, gruesos, calientes y secos buscando la humedad de los suyos, finos y suaves ante su tacto intenso y febril. Demasiado apasionado pero incapaz de frenarlo.

Puede que stiles halla estado bajo el control de un demonio, pero no dejaba de ser parte de aquel cuerpo, el escuchaba, veía y sentía a través de aquel insecto bestial que se apodero de su cuerpo, mas no de su alma y mucho menos de su corazón.

Derek nunca toco el tema. por que… él, stiles jamás menciono el hecho de estar consiente del exterior mientras se revolcaba bajo el poder de aquel demonio.

El tiempo había pasado entre discusiones y gritos… entre aliados y enemigos. Nuevos o viejos. Siempre terminaba en lo mismo.

El día que Derek se fue él vacío se apodero de él. No no un demonio… algo mas cruel y doloroso. La soledad.

Todos siguieron su camino, todos lo dejaron atrás.

Pero el tenia la culpa, él y solo él en el fondo deseaba seguir esperando… seguir creyendo que en algún momento aquel hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y labios inolvidables, tan inolvidables como esos extraños y bellísimos ojos, volvería… no por deber… sí no, por él…

Stiles, tardo… pero lo entendió.

La gente no vuelve por algo que no sabe que posee… y quizás Derek jamás supo que tenia su corazón en bandeja de plata. O quizás… le tubo miedo a aquella bandeja y huyó antes de sentirse avergonzado e escuchar su penosa confesión, si es que algún día se hubiera atrevido a decírselo…

Entonces Stiles hizo lo mas sensato en su corta y joven edad. Decidió huir de los recuerdos, de la soledad, del silencio.

De no tenerlo.

No tardo mucho en ubicar una universidad que este interesada en el y fuera lo bastante buena. Stiles tenia un IQ bastante elevado. Cualquier universidad estaría encantada con él..

Su elección se baso mas en la lejanía y, en evitar cualquier lugar en él que pudiese encontrarse; Por cosas de la vida… con aquel amor que deseaba dejar en el olvido.

Necesitaba dinero, no quería molestar a su padre… lo penso bastante y le dio vueltas tanto al asunto. Que estaba seguro de casi tener un derrame cerebral, pero no había de otra. Tenia que vender el jeep, la cara de su padre cuando se lo dijo. No tenia precio. El sheriff sabia cuanto amaba Stiles a su jeep…

Y aunque no entendía por que su hijo estaba tomando aquellas decisiones, algo se sospechaba. Y es que todo era por mal de amores. Pero ¿Quién le había roto el corazón a su niño?

Sabia que Lydia Martín no era… de eso podía apostar una docena de pollo frito y de seguro no perdería. De ser así jamás apostaría sus patitas de pollo frito…

Un buen día el padre de Stiles llego y le lanzo a Stiles un papel.

- ¿Qué es esto?

-Me encontré con un viejo amigo hoy… quiere comprarte el jeep. ¿Aun estas interesado en venderlo?. Si es así llámale. - Se notaba que su padre no aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero al menos intentaba comprenderlo y ayudarle. Realmente era afortunado.

No había que decirlo para entender que aquel papel tenia el numero de aquel hombre impreso.

Paso cuatro días y cinco noches pensando si llamar o no llamar… fue entonces cuando visito a la madre de Scott. Fue entonces que entre lagrimas, recuerdos y dolor. Comprendió que necesitaba huir como todos los demás, que él también necesitaba buscar su propia paz, su lugar.

Su destino.

Y quizás con suerte… llegara la felicidad.

Por que para todos existía las segundas oportunidades o terceras o las que uno quisiera darse a uno mismo…

Al fin con la decisión clavada en su interior. Llamo y acordó un lugar para entregar a una de las ultimas cosas que lo ligaba al pasado…

En esos días de reflección y comprensión jamás creyó que se toparía con Derek Hale ese mismo día… y es que la vida era tan hija de su madre con él.

Lo peor de toooodo, es que al parecer… sin querer ni saber…

Ósea sin comerla ni beberla…

Se había confesado ante aquel hombre, se había desnudado en alma y por como lo veía _te-recontra-muerdo-Hale_… casi podría pensar que el cuerpo terminaría igual…

Ahora en lo único que podía pensar stiles, era en… esos labios

* * *

quizás el poema esta un poco feito quizás... cuando me enamore de verdad, escriba mejor con mas inspiración xd hice un vídeo aunque aun no con imágenes de sterek . se llama te necesito y esta en Yutob =) en fin


	3. ¡Responde estupido, corazón!

Estaban de pie… quizás por que Derek no acostumbraba a hacer sentar a alas visitas o quizás… por que tenia aquel morbo de empotrar a las visitas contra la pared.

Stiles usaba la pared para sostener aquellas piernas que se le habían convertido en gelatina. Ambos, como si les hubieran puesto pausa, totalmente petrificados. Con Derek acorralando a stiles. Con las mano temblorosa de stiles, siendo sujetada, por la del lobo, ala fuerza en lo alto, contra la pared y la otra casi rozando la cintura de su compañero.

Stiles, podía escuchar claramente, los estruendos que provocaban las paredes cayéndose en su interior, Cada barrera Anti-Derek-Hale. Se estaba cayendo con tan solo mirarle a los ojos.

No podía negar que aquel hombre le provocaba las mismas sensaciones que tubo la primera vez que se topo con aquellos ojos de mirar insolentes.

Tanto tiempo sintiendo que se moría sin él…

Trato de recordar como se respiraba, sin demostrar lo nervioso que se hallaba con la situación actual. Pero… ¡Que diablos! De todos modos aquel hombre era "Houdini" con sus trucos de hombre lobo bajo la nariz, y no olvidemos esas orejas que podían escuchar su corazón. El cual latía como una oleada de tambores en el mismísimo corazón de África.

Se concentró en pensar en cualquier cosa que lo alejara de sus sentimientos encontrados. No se permitiría que Derek lo viera o sintiera en el estado de idiota, enamorado en el que se hallaba. Eso, de ninguna manera.

Llego a pensar hasta en su antiguo entrenador Finstock de lacrosse bailando en un Tu tu detrás de Derek. Si, bueno. Stiles, admitía que eso fue de bastante ayuda hasta como para largar una pequeña carcajada, cosa que Derek tomo en su contra.

Derek, hecho un gruñido junto con un poco delicado alzamiento de ceja, stiles casi podía leer entre líneas "Te estas burlando de mí" y, sinceramente a Stiles le daba igual. ¡Que se joda!

El castaño hiperactivo cerro los ojos, suspiro y volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse maldiciendo su suerte. Derek, estaba con el rostro aún mas cerca del suyo. Trago, Demasiado cerca.

-Apártate.- le exigió. Stiles, casi se dio un globo de oro a la voz más fría y distante.

Derek, sonrío de lado mas no se aparto.

Stiles, pensó que no se merecía una mierda ese globo de oro, tendría que estudiar más su actuación.

- Perdón - y no… por el tono de voz no fue precisamente una disculpa.

-Qué te apartes. -Soltó lentamente acariciando cada silaba con su lengua. Cosa que Derek miro atentamente.

-¿Por que? -Pregunto, aparentando inocencia- creí que me extrañabas… - lo dijo en un tono tan burlesco que Stiles quiso morderle la lengua, pero… mejor no jugar con fuego.

-¡Yo! ¿A ti…? Creo… que escuchaste mal- No. no dejaría que Derek se burlara de sus sentimientos.

- Oh, vamos! Stilinski… sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. -la mano de Derek cerca de su cintura, pareció sentirse sola. así que se acerco mas a la cintura de stiles quien se movió para alejarse de ella, Derek le envío una de sus miraditas de "en serio".

-Suéltame, te hablo enserio, Derek.- stiles, levanto su tono de voz y, Derek siguió sin reaccionar a ello. Hasta que pareció pensarlo unos segundos, entonces stiles sintió que la mano sobre su cabeza estaba libre.

-Aléjate, ¡atrás!- ordeno desconfiado, mientras se acomodaba la manga de su camisa y se alejaba unos centímetros de la pared, ahora solo quedaba girar unos sesenta grados al costado y ah correr hasta el jeep.

-¡Oh! ¡joder, stiles!

-Atrás Derek, o no respondo.

Derek quiso casi reírse de esa frase… es mas tenia deseos de ver la repuesta de stiles, así que dio unos pasos atrás elevando sus manos hacia los costados.- Así… Esta bien?

Stiles le miro de reojo mientras media la distancia que tenia de la puerta.- más. -Indico, Derek dio un paso mas atrás.- mas.- exigió.

Derek dio uno mas atrás entonces gruño.- tómalo o déjalo.

-De acuerdo, fue horrible verte, que seas feliz comas perdis, te cases, te embarques y te pierdas en el yate. -Fue diciendo mientras daba pasos sin darle la espalda a Hale. Derek solo le daba esa media sonrisa que no le daba buena pinta.

-Algo trama- pensó.- San jerónimo vendito sálvame- farfullo, muuuuy bajito.

Se giro y corrió pero solo llego a tocar la luz del sol que entraba por la entrada de la mansión.

Derek lo había tomado de la cintura y aprisionado nuevamente, entonces lo acomodo y lo alzo en sus hombros, stiles gritaba mil improperios que se le ocurrían , todos totalmente inútiles. Derek ni se ofendía.

Noto como Derek subía las escaleras con el a cuestas aún.

-¡Tengo que irme, idiota!

-¡suéltame! - le golpeo con los puños y luego le dio pataletas pero nada. se rindió relajando los brazos que caían tras la espalda de Derek. Entonces tomo aire y, volvió a gritar.

-¡Bájame pedazo de animal!

Derek, resoplo sin poder borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Bla bla bla… nada te detiene ¿verdad?

- Por lo que veo… a ti tampoco.- Gruño el mas joven.

-No.

-¡Que haces!- dijo cuando Derek volvió a levantarlo de su hombro y lo lanzo hacia la cama en la cual reboto. - ¡Bestia! ¡BRUTO!

-YA! YA! Niña…- farfullo en un gruñido.

-¡Como me llamaste, inútil!

- No te llame inútil… te llame niña.- stiles se mordió el labios largando un sonido exasperado de sus labios los cuales resoplaban molestos.  
Derek, seguía de pie mirando cada gesto de este…

-Tú que me vez.- mordaz, con el ceño fruncido.

-Te vez muy tierno haciendo berrinches… - stiles casi estuvo apunto de tomar con sus propias manos su corazón para que no se colapsara. Derek se puso a su altura. Clavando, una de sus rodillas en el colchón y elevando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de stiles susurro - y aun mas tierno, cuando te sonrojas- Seep colapso.

- ¿A que juegas?

- Eso dímelo tú- la voz profunda y Jodidamente erótica calo sus huesos hasta sentir una vibración recorriéndole hasta el alma.

El aire se le escapo de los labios cuado Derek se aparto y, se asomo a la ventana.

Stiles contemplo la puerta del cuarto unos segundos.

- Ni lo pienses.

- Déjame ir…

-¿Para qué? Para que corras a los brazos de Cris Argent y le pidas que te proteja de mí…

OK, De acuedo esa era la cosa mas absurda y entupida que stiles había escuchado en su vida. Y casi se cae de culo al suelo. Si, no fuera por que seguía sentado sobre sus piernas a la mitad de aquella cama.

-¿Queee?

-No te hagas el desentendido stiles.- Gruño sin voltearle a ver- Cora me lo dijo todo.

- ¿Cora?- stiles enarco una de sus cejas en una muy buena imitación Hale. - ¿Qué DIABLOS?- levanto su voz, exasperado.- Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?- Se pellizco varias veces los brazos y las piernas.- esto es totalmente ridículo. - soltó.

-¿Que cosa? - Se giro bruscamente y empezó a caminar hacia la cama tomando por los hombros a stiles buscando sus ojos-¡¿Que quieres ser el amante de Cris Argent, un tipo que me dobla la edad?!

A stiles se le detuvo por completo el corazón. ¡Que mierda le había dicho Cora!- pensó stiles.


End file.
